Homo Magi Superior Physiology
The power to be a human that has both magic and superpowers. Combination of Homo Superior Physiology and Homo Magi Physiology. Variation of Hybrid Physiology. Also Called * Homo Superior Wizard/Witch/Mage * Homo Magus Superior Physiology * Metawitch/Metawizard/Metawarlock/Metasorcerer/Metasorceress Physiology * Superwitch/Superwizard/Superwarlock/Supersorcerer/Supersorceress Physiology * Metahuman Witch/Wizard/Warlock/Sorcerer/Sorceress Physiology * Superhuman Witch/Wizard/Warlock/Sorcerer/Sorceress Physiology Capabilities The user is a human that possesses both superpowers and magic abilities. In regards to having powers via genetic engineering, birth, evolution, training to gain superpowers, and having bestowed powers from supernatural beings, they are still technically Human without their physiology being or almost altered, much like Metahumans do. Applications General The user may have: * Various Forms of Magic * Various Magical Powers * Various Superpowers Detail (Magic) Magic that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Invocation * Luck * Magic ** Magic Combat ** Magic Empowerment ** Magical Energy Manipulation *** Magical Energy Generation *** Mana Manipulation * Magic Intuition **Magicians Intuition * Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification * Spell Casting ** Spell Amplification ** Spell Creation ** Spell Destabilization ** Spell Mixture ** Spell Negation Detail (Powers) Powers that users may possess, but are not limited to: * Decelerated Aging/Semi-Immortality * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Intelligence * Enhanced Senses * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Extrasensory Perception * Natural Weaponry * Psionics * Regenerative Healing Factor * Shapeshifting * Telepathy Associations * Human Physiology * Homo Superior Physiology * Homo Magi Physiology * Hybrid Physiology * Mystical Mutation * Science-Magic Mixture * Superpowered Physiology Limitations * The user has both limitations from both Homo Magi and Superhumans. Known Users * Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) * William Kaplan/Wiccan (Marvel Comics) * Illyana Rasputina/Magik (Marvel Comics) * Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) * Madelyne Pryor (Marvel Comics) * Forge (Marvel Comics) * Selene Gallio (Marvel Comics) * Santa Clause (Marvel Comics) * Jinx (DC Comics) * Motoharu Tsuchimikado (A Certain Magical Index) * Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) * Kurats (The Heroic Saga of Almadianos) * Te Xuan Ze (The Life & Times of Juniper Lee) Gallery Jinx.jpg|Jinx (DC Comics) not only possesses probability related powers, she's also has magical abilities which she can use as well. Adam Warlock Infinity Gauntlet.jpg|Adam Warlock (Marvel Comics) is an artificial human endowed with Supernatural Condition, Immortality, Regenerative Healing Factor, Energy Manipulation, and Energy Absorption, and Quantum Magic. Scarlet Witch Vol 2 2 Anka Variant Textless.jpg|Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch (Marvel Comics) is a mutate and sorceress whose Probability Manipulation, combined with her Chaos Magic, allows her to warp reality. File:Return_of_Magik_Vol_1_1.jpg|Illyana Rasputina/Magick (Marvel Comics) is a mutant with the ability to teleport by creating "stepping discs," and the Sorceress Supreme of Limbo. File:Madelyne Pryor.png|As a clone of Jean Grey, Madelyne Pryor (Marvel Comics) inherited her Telepathy and Telekinesis, in addition to being practitioner of black magic. William_Kaplan_(Earth-616)_017.jpg|William Kaplan/Wiccan (Marvel Comics) inherited his powers form his mother Wanda Maximoff, the Scarlet Witch. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Combinations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power